Sweet Relief
by Blue-Haired Siren
Summary: Bella is frustrated. Edward refuses to touch her at all and she doesn't own a damn vibrator to help her out. Good thing Alice is there to relieve her sex-related tension. Vampire/Human. Bella/Alice. Yuri. Rated M for a lemon. *Dedicated to Cal, Dee, Macy*


**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with her characters and make them do naughty, naughty things. ;)

**Summary: **Bella is frustrated. Edward refuses to touch her at all and she doesn't own a damn vibrator to help her out. Good thing Alice is there to relieve her sex-related tension. Vampire/Human. Bella/Alice. Yuri. Rated M for a lemon.

**Warning: **Bella/Alice. Yuri. Swearing. Lemon. Vampire/Human loving.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Relief<strong>

"Bella, quit that."

"Touching you low on your stomach is hardly scandalous, Edward." I replied back, my frustration growing. _Shit. Bella the bitch is trying to come out. _Since my damn vampire boyfriend refused to have sex with me, I was on my own.

Of course, I also had never experienced any sexual pleasure of any kind. I was the police chief's daughter, for gods sake. Boys were so afraid of getting caught they would never have sex with me.

He sighed and grabbed my hands. To anyone else, it would have seemed like a sweet gesture. I knew it was so he could monitor where my hands went and to make sure they didn't go to any inappropriate places.

"You know, I don't have some sort of amazing self-control, Bella. I want it as bad as you do."

I scoffed at his words. If he wanted it so bad, he would be doing dirty, wrong things to me right now. Instead we were discussing this calmly and rationally. _Time for Bella the bitch to make an appearance._

Before I could say anything, he spoke again. "I'm going hunting. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Try not to injure or endanger yourself." he said, not giving me a moment to respond before kissing my forehead and blurring out the window.

I growled. "Fucking vampires."

I stood up and decided to take a shower. A shower would help me calm down and sort things out in my head. I knew all about my pussy, and how I could get wet when I was aroused and all that stuff. I knew about porn and everything. I had even looked up sex positions in case it was important. _All that information, wasted. What a damn shame._

I knew Edward thought waiting until I was changed before having sex with me was a good idea, but a girl could only hold out for so long before she cracked. Emmett had offered to help me out if I was having problems. A quick smack to the head from Rosalie and a loud growl from Edward and the message was pretty fucking clear.

_Bella and Emmett. Big no-no._

I decided to try masturbating. I knew a vibrator would be a huge help in this situation. Jessica Stanley had been telling me more than once that if it wasn't for hers, she'd be a mess. _That, however, was information that she needed to keep to herself. T-M-I. _

Sadly, I didn't own a vibrator. I had no idea where you got them from, nor did I have the urge to go asking for one._  
><em>

I sat on the rug in my bathroom and spread my legs as far as I thought they should go. Stroking my pussy lips, I began thinking about how hot Edward looked without a shirt on. I felt the low coiling in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat. _Hello, instant wetness. _

I dipped a finger into my hole to see how it felt. It hurt. Pumping my fingers was definitely out. I spread the wetness around the area surrounding my clit. _Mmhmm, that feels good..._

I did it a little longer, but then it just felt awkward and stupid._  
><em>

It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't know how cum or anything smelled. I brought my fingers up to my nose and took a small sniff. _Ugh. Ew. That's so wrong, it's illegal. _They smelled awful_._ I sighed and stood up. Masturbating was not my thing. _Not that it had ever been._

There was a knock at my door. _Charlie's not usually home now. Must be Edward. Didn't he say he had to go hunting? _I didn't want to open the door in case it was another vampire out to drink my blood. _Like a door will keep the vampire from drinking you. You idiot. _"What?" I called out tentatively.

"Bella?" I heard the voice ask. Alice. I knew that high-pitched musical lit anywhere. I opened the door a crack. "What, Alice?" I asked.

"I had a vision." she said, and I stuck my head out to see her gold eyes shining. She pushed the door open and slid inside. I was instantly mortified that she was seeing me naked. I hadn't even gathered up the courage to think of Edward seeing me like this.

"Alice, I know you see the future, but there's a little thing called privacy. I sort of need it." She shook her head and smirked at me.

"You need help." she said simply. I didn't bother making her get out anymore. "What the fuck are you talking about, Alice." I snapped. _And Bella the bitch has arrived._

Before I could react, Alice's lips were on mine. Sweet and gentle, yet fierce and demanding. I moaned without even thinking about it. My lips moved with hers, warm and cold combining as one. She pulled back when she felt my need to breathe resurface.

Her clothes were gone. My gaze moved to her breasts, the nipples pert and pink. They looked so soft. Touchable. I reached a hand out and placed it on her breast. She made a small noise. I moved my thumb around her nipple._ She looks so fuckable. _

Whoa. Did those thoughts come out of my head?

My eyes moved down her flat belly to her pussy. There was a small amount of black hair on the top. The rest was glistening with pre-cum. My gaze flickered to hers. She was staring at me thoughtfully. "Bella, you're a virgin." the melodic pixie stated. I nodded. _Being a virgin sucks ass._

"Maybe I can change that." She licked her lips. I could only stare as her movements made her body move. The sparks flew from my brain to my dripping wet sex. I had the strange urge to touch myself. The heat between my legs was burning. I shifted and squeezed my legs together. The small amount of friction felt good.

Alice kissed me again, soft and nice. I felt her tongue stroke my own and I moaned at the taste that entered my mouth. Peppermints. Oranges. Chocolate. Every good thing in the world, that's what Alice tasted like.

She moved from my mouth, peppering the side of my face with kisses. She licked the shell of my ear and I shivered from excitement. The blood was rushing down to my heat. The adrenaline was almost making me sick.

I could feel her lips on my neck. She licked and kissed my collarbone and then moved to my shoulder. She bit me. I yelped from the pain, my heat effectively getting wetter. "Don't worry. Not hard enough to break the skin." Alice murmured, but I honestly could have cared less at the moment.

Her mouth moved to my chest. She trailed her nose around the most sensitive parts of my boobs. I growled at her. She licked on the pink nipples, earning a low groan from me. It felt so good. She tweaked them with her nimble fingers, looking up at me as she did so. "Bella. Would you let me?" she asked.

I nodded, probably a little too enthusiastically.

She enveloped my nipple in her mouth, biting it gently. I couldn't even focus on standing anymore. It was a struggle to remember that I was on my feet. _Goddamn, that feels so fucking good. Don't stop. Don't ever fucking stop._

She looked up at me and smirked. "Didn't plan on it." Shit! Had I said that out loud?_ Apparently, unless Edward taught her how to read minds now too._

She moved to the left breast, sucking and biting while kneading and massaging the right one. She played with the right nipple again as she sucked the one in her mouth, rubbing it in her fingers and pulling gently. It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home. I moaned so loud I think Canada could hear me.

She moved her mouth and the chill from the air only made me more aroused. When she finished with them, they were rock hard. And sensitive. Her last pull had me squeak. My core was burning, and I sat down on the edge of the bathtub wall.

The wetness between my legs made a slight squishy sound. It would have been mortifying and embarrassing had I not been more focused on the amazing feeling of pleasure.

She trailed kisses down my abdomen, nuzzling the area surrounding my belly-button and making me giggle. I was extremely ticklish there. She continued to go lower and lower, before she was at my inner thigh.

"Mmhmm, you smell so good, Bella. I imagine you'll taste even better."

Her words made me wetter, and I felt myself tighten. The burning heat had me shift my legs a little and I almost groan a little at the welcome friction. Alice begins to kiss the inside of my thigh again, making the trail of kisses reach closer to the wanted spot. I shiver when she brushes a finger against my lips. She begins to play with the dark brown curls above them.

I growl in frustration. "Alice, I swear to fucking god-" I was cut off by the loud groan that came out of my mouth as she stuck a finger deep into my hole. "Do you like that, Bella?" she asked, pumping her finger back and forth. I squirmed a little. The pleasure was overwhelming.

She put another finger in. I moan and mewl as she pumps faster. I can feel myself shaking as she rocked my body with her fingers, but I can't find it in myself to care. Nothing except the feelings of my own pleasure was important right now.

She licked my clit and began tonguing it, sucking and licking and even nipping it. I was a gooey mess underneath her. I almost felt her moaning herself into my wet lips. The vibrations just brought me even closer to the peak. "Aliceeee..." I groaned. A third finger entered my hole and I felt them pumping in and out of me furiously.

"Shit." I gasped under my breath. I felt Alice sucking wildly on my clit, licking and nipping so much I was on the brink. "I'm gonna cum." I grunted out. My fingers were clinging to the marble bathtub walls. I could feel my body trembling. My walls tightened around Alice's fingers.

"Cum for me, Bella." she talked against my wet pussy. The vibrations made me lose it. A feeling of absolute ecstasy washed over me as I shook and spasmed. Alice stopped her administrations, leaning forward to catch the flow of juices that fell. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw her licking her lips.

"Yum." she said simply.

I decided to give Alice the same thing she'd given me. I watched carefully as she stood up and licked all the extra juices off her face. It was hot, sexy, and completely erotic. Alice Cullen was beautiful. Alice Cullen was hot.

I jumped and attacked her, fusing our lips together. The taste of myself on her made me even more aroused than before. My hand slid down her cold body and rested on her breasts. I broke the kiss and took a nipple in my mouth, smiling as she arched into my touch. I played with the left one, twisting and tweaking it. She moaned. "Fuck, Bella."

I switched to the left, sucking and biting. Alice was leaning on the wall now, panting heavily. I didn't even know vampires could do that. _Surprise, surprise._

I got on my knees and licked her soaking wet pussy. Alice's groan reverberated throughout the house. Shit, even Edward could probably hear it. But Edward was the last thing on my mind.

I put a digit in her as she had done me, a little new to this whole fingering thing. I pumped it in and out, watching carefully as she writhed and squirmed under me. Her voice went up an octave as she moaned loudly. I went a little faster, using a hand to rub her red clit. It was a hard little nub.

I lowered my mouth to her pussy and inhaled deeply. She smelled like vanilla and walnuts. I bet she tasted like it too. I stuck my tongue into her slick folds, humming in contentment at the delicious taste of her wetness.

She began mumbling to herself in another language, probably italian. I didn't know what she was saying, I just knew her voice was going higher and higher with every lick I gave.

I used my tongue to flick her clit before moving my mouth and using my other hand to rub it. She was panting hard now, squealing as I moved faster and faster. Soon her hips started to buck, pushing my finger deeper into her. Her humps against my hand got more aggressive as she began to grind her teeth. I rubbed her clit harder.

She screamed as a flow of juice erupted from her. I stuck my mouth down under as the sticky cum drenched me, opening it and groaning at the taste that flooded my taste-buds. Better than the world's best chocolate. A thousand times better.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and smiled up at Alice. She grinned back down at me. "We've _got _to do this again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked, and if you didn't, too bad. Pretty good for a newbie, huh? Not trying to toot my own horn or anything. That's you guys job. Review please. It'll help me decided whether or not to write an actual story or stick to one-shots. I've got a couple more ideas swimming around and I wanna try 'em all out.

**Dedicated to: **TigerWolfPup, for editing and giving me some sex education; MacytheMagnificent, for quoting me every few lines and teasing me about my obsession with Alice and Bella (They. Are. Hot. Don't deny!); and lastly, for insanewriter17, who beta'd and gave me the idea.

Adios, amigos. Hasta luego.

**-crazycarter3**


End file.
